


Fourth Time's the Charm

by leftennant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: Darcy is all about a romantic date, but jumping out of a window doesn't exactly fit the bill...





	Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> Hey all! I'm working through my prompts here. This one is from ibelieveinturtles (serialobsessor). She asked for "just your everyday level of crazy". Hope this is crazy enough. ;D
> 
> Beta'd by amidtheflowers, who is the sweetest person of all time.
> 
> *************************************************************

“We’re going out the window, aren’t we?” Darcy glanced down at the thirty-foot drop, felt her stomach lurching in protest, and plastered herself to the nearest wall with her eyes closed.

“Looks that way,” Bucky replied. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna let you get hurt.”

“I’m not worried about getting hurt, I’m worried about arriving on the ground dead. Is now a good time to tell you about my deep and abiding fear of heights, or should I save that discussion for another time?”

The sound of glass shattering filled the room, and she guessed that he had probably punched his way through the window to make room for them to jump out. The noises continued. In her mind she pictured Bucky clearing shards from the frame. Then the sound of his boots crunched over in her direction.

“Darcy?”

She could feel his breath on her face, sense his body inches from hers, and still she didn’t open her eyes. It was safer with them closed. With them closed she could keep pretending the window and the impending leap from said window didn’t exist. 

“If you’re about to tell me that it’s time to exit via window, I’m going to have to inform you that I will take my chances with the dudes with guns. I’m sure you can take them. You leveled those asshats in Düsseldorf before they even saw you coming.”

Darcy opened her eyes just in time to see Bucky sigh in exasperation. She couldn’t blame him. Not really. They were in serious danger. The window was their best option considering the commotion in the hall probably meant the dudes with guns were getting closer. 

“Doll, we both know I can handle the threat here. I _am_ handling the threat here. By getting us out of danger. Now are you gonna let me do that, or do we stay in this deathtrap of a room until they shoot us both?”

He had a point. Not that Darcy was happy to admit that he had a point, but there it was. “Fine. But if you drop me…”

“Won’t happen,” Bucky interrupted.

“IF you drop me,” she repeated, “I’m never, ever speaking to you again. Because I’ll be dead. So don’t drop me.”

“Like I said, it’s not happening. Ready?” 

“To plunge thirty feet to the ground in the arms of the guy who has broken three dates with me in the past month? No. But I don’t have much of choice, do I?”

“No you don’t,” he responded. “And I apologized for breaking the dates. I had…”

“I know, I know. _Things_ ,” she said. “Things happened. Things came up. There were things all over the place.”

They’d made it to the edge of the window by this point, Bucky coaxing her with one hand on her arm, and Darcy shuffling along while she tried not to die of a pre-jump heart attack. She peeked over the ledge, and promptly wished she hadn’t.

“How about this, if we both survive today, we’ll go on that date. You name a time and place, and I’ll make it happen.” 

Darcy snorted. “That’s definitely the most interesting caveat to a date I have ever had the pleasure of receiving.”

“I’ll bring you flowers,” Bucky added. “Show up at your door all shined and polished. What do you say, doll?”

“And this is all dependent on us not dying?”

“It’s dependent on us jumping. Right now. You in?”

She looked up at him, his expression all earnest and sweet, framed in by the glass shards still left in the broken window, and felt herself melt. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this, but yes.”

A smile lit up his face. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Provided I live through this, we’ll reschedule our date...for the _fourth_ time.”

“You won’t regret this,” Bucky told her. “I swear it.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, body tensing for the jump. “I know I won’t. I’m with you.”

Bucky made the jump. Of course he did. Darcy never doubted he would. Not really. They survived, and flourished, and two weeks later he was at her door, shined and polished just like he said.

He even had flowers, which was a good thing, because Darcy had everything else _except_ a bouquet. Something old. Something new. A truly spectacular tiara borrowed from Natasha that could kill a man twenty-five different ways, and her grandmother’s sapphire necklace for the something blue.

“You know, we are truly terrible at attending our own wedding,” she said to him as he held his arm out for her to take. “Three times, Bucky. Three fucking times we’ve had to postpone due to nonsense.”

“We’re getting there this time,” he swore. “I’m marrying you or I’m gonna die trying.”

“Last time we almost _did_ die trying. Remember the window?”

He grinned. “At least we’ll have stories to tell the grandkids.”

“Not if we don’t make to to the altar we won’t,” she retorted. “I swear to god, if anyone messes it up this time, I’m going to murder them with this tiara.”

“Doll, if anyone messes it up this time, I’ll stand back and let you do it.”

“Good to know. Okay, Sergeant Barnes, let’s get this show on the road.”

“In an armored vehicle,” Bucky added. “Just to be safe.”

Darcy was still giggling when they closed the hatch on the tank.


End file.
